Love Like This
by Mutya-Elena
Summary: K-Pop.  Malgré l'emploi du temps infernal qu'impose le domaine K-Pop, Park Gahee,leadeuse des After School , gère au mieux le groupe composé d'hystériques et sa relation secrète avec un artiste, mais sans prendre garde aux gens mal-intentionnés du milieu.


**Personnages: **Les After School (Gahee, Bekah , Junghah , Juyeon , Raina , Nana & Lizzy , pas de UEE pour l'instant) ; le petit ami mystère et bien d'autres à venir!

**Disclaimer: **Ces déesses ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, tout comme le copain mystère ;)

Je travaille très dur (j'étudie l'emploi du temps de chaque groupe afin d'avoir un timing parfait & qui aurait cru que regarder _tout _les lives étaient si fatiguants?) sur cette fiction depuis un moment et ose enfin la publier (ayant peu d'amis fan de K-pop, il est dur de récolter des avis dessus!), en espérant que vous apprécierez ce petit premier chapitre! Ah et désolé si quelques propos au sujet de certains groupes ne vous plaisent pas, je suis mes goûts mais reste respectueuse à l'égard de chacun (enfin j'essaye...) .

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Park Gahee, talentueuse et charismatique leadeuse des After School, s'étirait au pied d'un lit double blanc, très simple, quelqu'un gesticulant doucement sous les draps derrière elle. Quelques rayons de soleil filtrait sous le velux quasiment clos et projetait sa faible, mais chaleureuse, lumière sur la moquette beige, comme une fine couche d'or, et sa longue chevelure dont il rehaussait légèrement la couleur. Dos au paresseux, un sourire radieux, épanoui aux lèvres, elle enfila son débardeur rose et se glissa dans son jean slim -inutile par cette chaleur, mais elle n'avait trouvé que ça dans son dressing- avec élégance, sans effort, alors que la plupart des gens sautaient ridiculement sur place pour rentrer dedans. Elle était probablement habituée à se changer comme une professionelle avec tout ces plateaux télé et ces divers costumes.

**-J'aimerais rester plus longtemps, mais ici ce n'est pas assez prudent tu sais... Si jamais ils rentraient, maintenant, je t'explique pas la galère, **chuchota la chanteuse avec une pointe de tristesse évidente dans la voix, mais elle se reprit rapidement et continua en riant, **Dans un de leur lit en plus! C'est pas sèrieux! Dire qu'eux ils bossent à fond et toi tu fais le malade dans ton coin...**

Son si beau rire, sa plus belle mélodie -suivant de près sa voix- lui parvint aux oreilles alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Un chien aboyait non loin, probablement dans l'immeuble et du jazz provenant de l'étage du dessus s'infiltrait par la fenêtre ouverte dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce genre de musique se faisait rare dans le coin en ce moment, mais elle trouvait cela plus agréable, ça collait bien plus à sa situation que cette électro étourdissante. Ayant soudain une idée brillante -selon le point de vue- , elle tourna la tête vers la silhouette étendue juste là.

**-La prochaine fois, on va dans un endroit "extèrieur", un hôtel par exemple, ça te dit? Pour pouvoir dormir ensemble... Et puis à chaque fois que je viens ici, j'ai peur de me faire griller.**

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa dans un froissement de draps, les rayons de soleil créant des tâches dansantes dans son dos, s'approcha lentement, savourant d'avance la chaleur de la chanteuse l'envelopper avec délice, enroula ses bras musclés autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser brûlant sur sa clavicule puis sa nuque, quelques une de ses méches de cheveux caressant sa peau satinée au passage. Elle se retourna complètement pour l'embrasser langoureusement, sa longue chevelure châtain et la presque pénombre de la pièce cachait totalement le visage de l'homme.

**-On s'en fout! Au pire on leur dit tout, c'est mes potes, je les connais très bien, ils se taieront pour nous, j'aurais même pas à leur demander,** murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, baissant la voix comme s'il avait peur de se faire surprendre par les potes en question. **C'est dur de pas en parler! J'ai envie de dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble, enfin plus ou moins... Comment ils crèveraient de jalousie? Moi et la grande Park Gahee quoi!**

**-Mais on s'en fout pas! Justement ils vont creuver de jalousie et nous crever **_**nous**_**! **siffla Gahee en se redressant brusquement, sa haine envers cette maudite société et l'esprit étriqué des coréens faisant trembler son corps. **Je suis aussi déçue que toi, mais on doit se taire, au moins pour notre santé mentale. J'ai pas envie de perdre la boule parce qu'on me traitera de tout et n'importe à cause de cette relation. Ils savent y faire pour te faire comprendre le message et te faire passer pour fautif.**

**-Ouais. Sinon on risque de se faire bien harceler par les fans hystériques ou par les autres artistes, mais va savoir qui sont les pires des deux! **fit-il avec véhémence, reculant légèrement pour mieux la regarder , la dévisageant avec tendresse et amour. **Pour moi, j'm'en fous , mais toi, il faut te protéger... Tu t'en as déjà prit assez! Donc ça me va, on dit rien à personne... Si ça tenait qu'à moi certains seraient déjà au courant.**

**-Merci mon chéri, merci,** fit-elle avant de regarder son torse bronzé et ferme puis son visage irradiant la générosité et l'amour. Son sourire était divin, tout comme sa voix. Elle serra fortement sa main, y faisant passer toute sa chaleur, sa reconnaissance. **Je dois y aller, je dois enregistrer avec Nana ce soir en plus, faut pas que je traîne...Je te rappelle dès qu'on peut se voir.**

**-Ca me va pour l'hôtel, je m'en occupe. Je ferais encore le grand malade, je suis plus à une vingtaine d'excuses près... Faut juste que je refasse le stock.**

Gahee, qui allait récupérer son sac à main dans un coin de la chambre, s'arrêta en pleine action et lui lança un regard pétillant, mourrant d'envie de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser. Oh il fallait qu'elle calme ses ardeurs, elle avait nettement passer l'âge de sauter dans tout les sens à la vue d'un beau garçon. Elle avait trente ans après tout.

Après un dernier baiser dans l'ombre -même si elle s'était fait violence pour se retenir- elle prit son sac pour de bon, traversa l'appartement en désordre -typiquement masculin- et sortit pour regagner la rue plutôt calme, ses cheveux à présent remontés en chignon sur le dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme la regarda traverser la route , un sourire pensif flottant sur ses lèvres charnues . Quant à Kahi, elle préférait prendre un taxi pour retourner chez les After School, estimant qu'il était plus sûr de ne pas se faire voir dans ce coin de Séoul. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue pour de bon , il fila refaire le lit de l'un de ses camarades qui n'allait pas tarder arriver. Et oui, l'amour c'était bien mieux dans les draps d'un autre, d'un ami. Ca mettait plus de piment dans leur relation.

Comme si ils avaient besoin de pimenter leur situation déjà critique ou sur le point de le devenir.

...

Gahee fila à l'appartement des After School à toute allure, ses cheveux défaits par sa course dans la rue et claqua la porte derrière elle, à bout de souffle. Avant de s'avancer dans la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit de vaisselle que l'on pose, elle respira un bon coup, s'assura qu'elle n'était pas trop décoiffée -il fallait qu'elle est l'air de revenir d'une promenade, pas d'une course poursuite infernale- et gagna la pièce avec un large sourire qui tromperait n'importe qui. Bekah, la belle rappeuse bien en chair, était assise à la table en lisant le _Céci _du mois tout en mangeant une tartine de Nutella, une assiette contenant deux autres tartines posée devant elle et la petite télévision Sony accrochée au mur montrait une émission stupide, mais plutôt marrante constituée d'une multitude de petits jeux. Et heureusement que ses quelques kilos en trop lui allait à ravir vu ce qu'elle mangeait.

**-Pose cette tartine chérie! J'ai rapporté quelque chose de mieux! **annonça la leadeuse, joviale comme à son habitude, en posant une boîte blanche en carton estampilée "Shinba", une pâtisserie du coin. C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé. Bon et puis elle avait du être un peu _trop _joviale car la pauvre Bekah avait fait un bond sur sa chaise. **Pardon... Où sont les filles?**

**-Oh une tarte aux framboises, merci Kahiiiiiiiiii! Mais t'en a mis du temps! Enfin bon... goûtons çaaa! **chantonna Bekah en regardant la tarte sous tout les angles avec gourmandise, se dandinant sur sa chaise et apparement remise du choc. **Raina, Nana et Lizzy sont parties répéter pour leur live de vendredi pour Music Bank. Juyeon est partie faire du shopping -et oui, toute seule, parce que moi j'dormais quand elle est sortie- et Jungagh s'inspire pour je sais pas quoi en lisant un truc bizarre, elle est sur le balcon du salon si tu la cherches... Ah et tant que j'y suis, Dambi a appelé tout à l'heure car tu répondais pas sur ton portable, c'tait pour dire qu'elle passerait nous voir. Faut que tu la rappelles pour arranger ça. Non mais qu'est-c'que tu foutais? Elle a failli me péter les tympans au téléphone!**

Kahi cilla sur le coup de toutes ses paroles : elle était habituée au flot de paroles incroyable de Bekah, mais là ça faisait beaucoup vu son état et puis couper son téléphone au nez de Dambi était une bien mauvaise idée car cela signifait et annonçait un interrogatoire en bonne et dûe forme. En plus, les filles commençaient à douter d'elle et de ses agissements secrets, surtout Bekah qui se révèlait plus maligne qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter des intentions de cette dernière, c'était une personne de confiance. Il fallait malgré tout qu'elle se méfie, certaines filles du groupe étaient de vraies langue de vipère. Bekah, quant à elle, bien loin de ces pensées tortueuses, dévorait sa part de tarte avec délice.

Bekah était tellement adorable, généreuse et discrète, que lui dire la vérité était plus que tentant. Elle était la seule personne fiable à sa connaissance, enfin... qui n'en parlerait même pas aux autres filles. Ce fut probablement pourquoi elle décida de rompre le serment fait avec son amant... du moins à moitié.

**-Bek', il y a une vraie raison à mes longues absences en plein aprem', **commença la leadeuse en baissant le regard, ses mains sagement croisées sur la table, sa respiration commençant à se faire difficile. Si ça n'avait été qu'une petite amourette, l'aveu ne lui aurait pas fait si peur. **Bien que c'est euh...visites...soient espacées. Tu veux bien posée cette foutue tarte? J'te parle là.**

**-Désolé, mais elle est trop bonne! Tu sais comment me faire plaisir toi! Oui bref, tu sais , allez chez le traiteur deux à trois fois par semaines par semaine, c'est pas un mal, surtout vu ton poids-plume, **plaisanta la jeune femme après s'être lêché le bout des doigts, avec un gloussement, mais en voyant son air sèrieux, elle recula au fond de sa chaise, une main sur les lèvres. **Pardon Kahi, mais vu qu'à chaque fois tu ramènes une pâtisserie... Euh oui, je t'écoute!**

**-Merci ma belle...En fait non, je ne me goinffre pas en secret, si c'était le cas, je flipperais bien moins pour en parler! En fait, je vois quelqu'un. Non pas un psy, un homme, comme tu t'en doutes.**

**-Ohhh, mais c'est fantastique! Un petit ami, c'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver avec ta carrière solo, prévue pour très bientôt d'ailleurs! **pépia la jeune femme en recouvrant les mains de son amie avec les siennes. **Alors, qui est l'heureux Elu de Dame Gahee?**

**-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire... pour le moment, **marmonna-t-elle en évitant son regard.

**-C'est pas juste! Pourquoi ça?**

**-C'est un chanteur dans un groupe plutôt connu, voilà pourquoi.**

**-AHHHHHHHH! OH MON DIEU KAHIIIIIIII!**

**-Moins fort, tu vas tuer tout l'immeuble d'une crise cardiaque là.**

**-Pardon! Oh je passe mon temps à m'excuser, ça craint... Alors, quel groupe? B2ST? MBLAQ? Dong Bang Shin Ki? Big Bang? SHINee? Super Junior? 2PM? ? ZE:A ? 2AM? ? Quiii? En tout cas, c'est forcément un beau gosse... à trois, quatre exceptions prêt. Olala!**

**-Je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire: pas le nom du groupe et encore moins son nom à lui. Je verrais avec lui si il est d'accord, **avança Kahi avec une ombre de sourire, penchant la tête vers elle. **Il aimerait en parler à ses amis du groupe, mais pour le moment, on a décidé de se taire.**

**-Oui, bien sûr, je comprends très bien. C'est clair que si vous rendez ça publique, ça risque de devenir le gros délire et certains peuvent carrément se montrer dangereux... mais je pense aussi que d'autres en seraient vraiment ravis et vous féliciteraient. Ca dépend du type de fan en fait, **exposa Bekah , les yeux au ciel puis elle les baissa sur son amie et reprit avec une joie sincère qui la toucha. **C'est de l'amour, du vrai?**

**-Je ne sais pas... probablement. C'est clair que je suis extrêmement attaché à lui et je ressens un minimum d'amour pour lui , sinon je ne continuerais pas à le voir. Pour le moment, je ne crois pas que se soit le Grand Amour... Ca ne fait que six mois après tout.**

**-"Que six mois"? Tu as le temps de tomber enceinte, créer les bases d'une vraie relation ET tomber amoureuse! Tu t'en rends compte? **s'exclama-t-elle, l'air grave, mais on voyait à son regard qu'elle était toute excitée par cette histoire. **Ouah, c'est un sacré truc... Je me demande bien qui c'est, mais je te jure que je n'insisterais pas et surtout que je garderais ça pour moi. Il faut que cela vienne de toi, si tu ne veux pas , je respecte.**

**-Je savais que je p...**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? J'ai entendu crier, **s'inquiéta Jungah avec un certain temps de retard, entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, un gros livre serré contre sa poitrine, toute en beauté avec ses cheveux courts. **Oh Gahee, tu es rentrée! Tu as été longue.**

**-J'ai eu du mal à me décider pour les pâtisserais: un millefeuille pour Nana, gros et cher, ou une tarte à la myrtille, pour faire plaisir à presque tout le monde, **se justifia Kahi après un coup d'oeil complice à la rappeuse qui venait de reprendre sa dégustation.**Et j'ai fait les magasins, mais rien ne m'allait.**

**-C'est pour ça que j'ai crié. Pour le gâteau je veux dire, **ajouta Bekah avec un faux air coupable avant de se resservir, oubliant totalement ses tartines. **Installe-toi Jungah. Gahee est si attentionée, elle ferait une bonne épouse, hein?**

Kahi fronça les sourciles en entendant la question de son amie avant de lui couler un regard sombre et, dans le fond, elle priait pour pouvoir continuer son histoire, sans trop de boulette. Et en espérante ne pas avoir fait une erreur en mettant Bekah au parfum. Heureusement qu'elle avait fait attention à ne pas donner trop de détails.

**-Bien sûr qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse! **ajouta Jungah en prenant place à table avant de tirer l'unique assiette présente, pleine malheureusement et de se couper un morceau. **Ben Kahi, pourquoi t'es pas partie avec Juyeon? Elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule.**

**-Je suis partie avant elle et moi aussi je me suis ennuyée toute seule! Si seulement elle m'avait dit qu'elle comptait sortir, on y serait allé ensemble! **mentit Kahi avec un long soupir de faux regret puis elle alla chercher une autre assiette pour la nouvelle arrivante. **Enfin, laissez en pour les autres!**

**-Heyyyy, si on faisait un petit dîner familial entre filles?** proposa Bekah, excitée comme une puce. Son expression ne voulait strictement rien dire, mais tout le monde la comprenait. **Pour encourager nos Orange Caramel adorées!**

**-Pourquoi? On en fait un dans une semaine pile pour l'anniversaire de Raina.**

**-Parce que c'est fun ce genre de truc! Et y a toujours plein de bonnes choses à manger!**

**-Oui, elle a raison. On peut très bien en faire deux en une semaine et je suis sûre qu'elles en seraient ravies, **appuya la leadeuse en rangeant la boîte cartonnée dans un coin afin de calmer la gourmandise de ses amies, secrètement rassurée. **Je vais acheter le millefeuille pour Nana, c'est elle qui chante après tout! **

La leadeuse réattacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute parfaite, attrapa son fameux sac à main et resortit sous les regards enchantés de chanteuses qui se retrouvaient à présent devant une table tristement vide. Les deux chanteuses échangèrent un regard malicieux, hésitant à piquer de nouveau dans la tarte, mais décidées à ne pas mettre Gahee en colère, elles préfèrent se faire d'autres tartines de Nutella. Quoi de mieux que de manger tranquillement en regardant une émission comique? Vu leur emploi du temps infernal, ce genre de moment se faisait rare et donc très précieux.

_..._

Une excellente, chaleureuse et joyeuse ambiance régnait dans le groupe de huits femmes autour du bon dîner préparer avec soin et amour par Gahee, la seule à savoir se servir d'un four correctement. Lorsque les membres d'After School étaient toutes réunies, c'était toujours une explosion de joie, mais quand elles n'étaient qu'en duo ou trio, c'était plutôt "étincelles et langues de vipère"... Cela dépendait de la fille en fait. Chacune ne pouvait être un vrai ange, surtout envers autant de personne, mais quand elles étaient ensemble, le bon en elles ressurgissait forcément. C'était leur nature. La nature de chaque être humain: on est jamais les mêmes en fonction des gens avec qui l'on est.

L'éclat de la nuit tombante, mélange d'or et de rose en bas et de sombre dans les hauteurs, trait, entrait comme une menace, par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de la cuisine pour rafraîchir l'air chaud estival de la journée, mais la vive lumière du plafonnier tombait sur elles comme un halo protecteur. Une délicieuse odeur montait de la dizaine de plats -d'où le nom de "grand repas familial"- sur la table, ravissant chaque femme ici.

**-C'est vraiment dommage que UEE ne soit pas avec nous, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque! **s'exclama Juyeon, une jolie brune aux grands yeux -chose étrange pour une asiatique- et au petit visage presque félin, avant de prendre une bouchée de viande dans son assiette bien garnie. **Mais bon, elle ne doit pas trop penser à nous à cause de son coup de coeur pour un acteur avec qui elle bosse là.**

**-C'est pas vrai? C'est quoi son nom? **s'enquit Nana, magnifique et véritable commère. **Elle est gonflée! Comment tu sais ça toi?**

**-Elle m'a appelé, mais y a genre un mois, depuis rien! **s'écria Juyeon en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, totalement indignée. **Sèrieux, comment tu veux que je le sache sinon?**

**-Ca veut dire qu'elle a conclu et qu'elle travaille dure. Laissez la tranquille! **les réprimanda Jungah en les menaçant gentillement de ses baguettes. **Nana, au lieu de râler, dépêche toi un peu, t'as un enregistrement dans trois heures.**

**-Ouais ouais je sais...Mais Gahee vient, donc ça va gérer! **fit-elle avec un sourire, complètement détendue au fond de sa chaise, laissant un peu de temps à son estomac avant de reprendre la bataille alors que Jungah levait les yeux au ciel, mi-exaspéré mi-amusé: parfois, ces filles étaient totalement inconscientes vis-à-vis de leur boulot.

**-Hey! En parlant de coup de foudre: quel est le votre dans la K-Pop? **demanda Lizzy, la nouvelle, l'innocence incarnée, avec un large sourire candide alors qu'un petit soupir échappait Kahi:décidemment, le sujet reviendrait sans arrêt sur le tapis. Quant à Nana, elle remercia la jeune d'une tape sur l'épaule: ça lui évitait d'autres réprimandes. **Moi c'est... KiKwang des B2ST! Il est si chou!**

**-"Chou"? C'est pas le mot exact... Je dirais plutôt "sexy", "viril" voir "bestial" quand il le veut, **corrigea Bekah en reservant toute la tablée avec entrain, sa rectification déclachant les rires et un hoquet de surprise de la part de Lizzy. **Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour ma part, ce serait T.O.P des Big Bang: si classe, si charismatique, un flow de dingue... et quelle voix bordel!**

**-C'est clair! Il fait carrément mouiller!** s'égosilla Juyeon.

**-Oh! S'il vous plaît, soyez moins vulgaires, sinon Lizzy va mourir d'une crise cardiaque,**la protégea Gahee en entourant ses épaules d'un bras rassurant. Elle était plus ou moins la mère... ou le père du groupe.

**-Comme si elle était si innocente! C'est elle qui danse nue dans la chambre, pas nous, **railla Raina qui le regretta aussitôt car elle se prit un coup de baguette sur la tête. **Enfin tant qu'elle le fait pas en notre présence, on dira rien...**

**-Le language et les actions ce n'est pas la même chose aha! Enfin bref, qui craque sur qui? **relança Gahee, décidée à se prêter au jeu.

Et elle fut arrachée avec plaisir de la conversation au moment où Nana révélait son béguin pour le grand Jaejoong des Dong Bang Shin Ki -il faut dire que leur côté superficiel, à ces deux là, faisait d'eux un coupe imaginable et très mignon d'ailleurs- par un SMS de son amant. Retenant à grande peine son sourire et , profitant de l'effervescence autour de la table, elle ouvrit le message à l'abri des regards, avec impatience. Elle lut avec plaisir, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, le message suivant: _"Malgré notre boulot de ouf etc j'ai pas mal de tempslibre vu que je bosse comme un dingue. Je t'appelle rapidement pour l'hôtel, promis. Et tu sais quoi, il était vénère à cause de l'odeur dans son lit xD Tu me manques déjà ma chérie."__**. **_Ces petits mots doux et sincèrent firent s'accélérer les battements de son coeur, des battements marquant un ryhtme de joie. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une réaction dû à l'amour, elle avait déjà connu ce sentiment pour le reconnaître lorsqu'il se présentait, elle ne voulait juste pas le reconnaître pour de bon. En tout cas, ce sentiment, son attention, lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle croisa le regard de Bekah et, sur le coup de ce petit bonheur, se permit de lui adresser un petit clin d'oeil en lui montrant son téléphone. Pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte, elle se raccrocha vite fait bien fait à la conversation, mais pour être sincère, elle n'y prêtait guère d'attention.

**-Unnie, c'était un SMS de qui? **demanda Raina, ramenant la leadeuse sur terre.

**-C'était Dambi! Je lui avais proposé de passé demain soir, mais elle bosse , donc elle va venir dîner vendredi, ça vous convient? Que je lui confirme ça, **broda Kahi avec son meilleur sourire, celui dédié aux mensonges... et ça passait tout seul. Il faut dire que cela faisait un moment qu'elle le testait. **Parce que si elle se pointe alors que vous êtes toutes mortes de fatigue, ce serait vraiment dommage pour tout le monde!**

Bien entendu, toutes confirmèrent la soirée de visite de leur aînée -artistiquement parlant, puisqu'elle avait débuté sa carrière avant celle du groupe- avec enthousiasme et, heureusement que Gahee s'était déjà arrangée avec la concernée pour la faire venir vendredi lorsqu'elle l'avait rappelée un peu plus tôt, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour _lui _répondre. C'est étrange de voir comme mentir était devenu sa spécialité depuis quelques mois.

Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que toutes étaient retournées sur leur délire avec les voisins d'en face -qui consistait à s'embêter, simple mais efficace-, elle retourna à son téléphone chéri et répondit, une main sur le coeur, comme si cela la calmerait, la protègerait des autres: _"Je suis super fière de toi mon coeur, la prod' doit l'être aussi! Je lui rachèterais des draps tkt pas! Jattends ton appel avec impatience, tu me manques énormément!"_. Le "mon coeur" , surnom qu'elle n'affectionait pourtant pas, était sorti tout seul sous le coup d'une poussée d'adrénaline qui, finalement, lui permettait de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait dans le fond. Il était d'être sincère au bout de six mois, même si ce n'était qu'avec soi-même.

**-Et toi Kahi, tu serais capable de faire un strip devant tout un groupe de mecs, disons nos chers chanteurs? Je veux dire, si on avait besoin d'argent? **demanda Nana d'un ton malicieu, mais faisant sa bouille de petite innocente , jouant des épaules comme une strip-teaseuse justement. **En plus , tu danses tellement bien qu'ils craqueraient forcément! Ca rapporterait plein de fric!**

**-C'est trés gentil de ta part mais... C'est quoi cette idée de dingue? **râla la leadeuse en regardant les septs filles tour à tour avec suspicion. **Je pourrais le faire...devant une seule personne par contre! On, en fait Jinah, si tu craques tant sur Jaejoong, je peux m'arranger pour que tu aies un rendez-vous avec lui.**

**-Oh c'est pas vraiiii Kahi , tu ferais ça pour moi? **s'extasia Jinah en avançant brusquement vers elle, manquant de tomber de sa chaise et d'envoyer la vaisselle à terre. **Comment?**

**-Elle est sortie avec Yoochun, **chuchota Bekah en guise d'indice.

**-Oui on va dire ça...J'ai des contacts avec quelques membres du groupe, dont Jaejoong. Bon, après, faut espérer qu'il daignera me répondre, **dit-elle en adressant un sourire tendre, très maternelle, à Jinah qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux. **D'ailleurs, vous saviez que T.O.P et Jaejoong étaient bons amis?**

**-Arrange-moi quelque chose!** hurla presque Juyeon.

**-Hey toi! Tu me piques mon fantasme, **râla Bekah en lui envoyant une tape sur le bras. **De toute façon, t'es destinée à G.O toi!**

**-Et tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi et Taekyeon, **s'enquit Jungah, ironique.

**-Oh ouaiiis, super idée!**

**-La ferme Juyeon...,**soupira Raina avant de se mettre à rire. **On est ridicule, pire que des gamines... voir les So Nyeo Shi Dae. Enfin si elles sont aussi cruches qu'elles ne le laissent penser.**

**-Et vous méritez encore moins qu'elles que je m'occupe de vous comme ça, bande de flemmardes! Je vais pas vous marier non plus! Je sais que vous me considérez comme votre père, mais vous avez une mère aussi... HEIN JUNGAH?**

**-Allez maman, te cache pas derrière ta frange! **s'écria Lizzy d'une voix de petite fille qui lui allait comme un gant, alors que la chanteuse en question se recroquevillait sur sa chaise.

**-Du calme, je m'en occuperais... A condition que vous ne me harceliez pas en pleine nuit pour un bruit louche dehors ou de la poussière sur vos meubles ... et que tu te dépêches Jinah! **conditionna Gahee en les pointant du doigt et les faisant râler. Elle adorait vraiment son rôle parfois. Bien qu'il était épuisant de céder à leurs caprices à n'importe quelle heure. Voyant leurs vifs signes de tête, elle abdiqua. **C'est d'accord... Et pas de fous rire non plus à cinq heures du matin !**

**-Ah ça, ça ne peut franchement pas être moi, surtout à une heure pareille, **se défendit Jungah en se levant, commençant à débarasser la table des restes des plats principaux. **Et t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai pas besoin d'un rendez-vous organié.**

**-Ah et c'est pour ça que tu te défends aussitôt! **fit remarquer Juyeon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui lui valut un tirage de langue.

Kahi prouva sa reconnaissance à sa camarade par un sourire -pour changer- et l'aida à tout nettoyer afin de servir le fameux mille feuilles, la tarte aux myrtillles ayant étonnement perdue de l'ampleur avant la fin de l'après-midi. En voyant le gâteau, Nana poussa un cri de ravissement et la conversation reprit joyeusement sur la nourriture.

Une fois toutes à table devant une part de ce délicieux dessert digne d'un jour de fête -absolument pas coréen, mais on faisait avec les goûts de chacun- , un silence quasi-religieux s'instaura.

**-Pour rester dans la K-Pop, mais avec sèrieux, je trouve ça vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse rien faire avec les artistes d'une autre maison de disque, **avoua Raina en triturant sa cuillère. **Car il y en a de très talentueux quand même et chanter avec eux serait très enrichissant.**

**-C'est sûr! A qui penses-tu Hyerin? **demanda Jungah, rassurée par ce calme. Il faut dire que c'était plus simple lorsque les pipelettes mangeaient. **On devrait demander au boss de tenter un duo, ce serait sympa.**

**-Chez les hommes, je dirais SHINee. Certains chantent vraiment très bien! Comme Onew et Jonghyun, **cita Raina, souriante et le regard dans le vide, imaginant probablement ce que cela donnerait,. La majorité confirma vivement d'un signe de tête. **Et les Dong Bang Shin Ki, qui n'existe plus d'ailleurs, étaient très bien aussi, particulièrement Junsu.**

**-En fait, les hommes de la SM sont doués, **reconnus Nana, veillant à ne pas parler la bouche pleine.

**-Les femmes non, **ajouta Juyeon en retenant un rire.

Plusieurs regarrd étonnés se posèrent sur elle: Ce genre de critique venant de sa part était très mal placée pour parler de voix faible, voir mauvaise... mais , au moins, elle avait raison.

**-Moi, je pense que chanter avec les Big Bang seraient super: une vraie collaboration artistique! **s'exclama Bekah, tout aussi rêveuse, préférant parler avant que Juyeon ne s'excite. **Ils chantent bien, ont du style, de la créativité et du charisme.**

**-Mais trop! Et au niveau des femmes? **s'enquit Nana, calmée par son gâteau.

**-Je vous jure que ce ne serait pas Lee Hyori! **assura Bekah qui en savait quelque chose pour avoir enregistré un titre avec la "Reine" pour son dernier album. **C'est une femme adorable, c'est vrai, c'est une personne bien. Pas que je me crois mieux qu'elle ou autre chose, mais elle ne chante pas si bien que ça, je sais de quoi je parle. Elle est plus douée en danse.**

**-Comme Kahi quoi! **plaisanta Jungah en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, sentant l'attaque pointer le bout de son nez.

La concernée lui lança un bout de gâteau en guise de vengeance, mais elle baissa la tête à temps et le morceau de chocolat atteri sur le mur derrière.

**-En femmes, pas la moindre idée, **fit Jinah en tentant de prendre un autre morceau de gâteau, regardant le bout sur le mur avec une moue boudeuse. **Car beaucoup chante faux.**

Et la conversation continua ainsi pendant au moins une demi-heure , sans trop de problème pour Gahee qui craignait de se faire plumer avec toute cette histoire de coup de foudre et de voix masculine digne de duo, puis chacune alla se coucher, laissant Gahee et Nana commencer leur préparation pour l'enregistrement nocturne avant de se rendre sur place. Il fallait être un minimum présentable avant de se présenter aux stylistes et compagnie qui recommenceraient le travail sans rechigner.

Chacune détestait devoir sortir la nuit pour enregistrer émissions, chansons, lives et compagnies car les journées étaient réservées aux entraînements et à bien d'autres tournages, mais le métier l'imposait et empêchait la vie privée, en plus des gens fous qui gravitaient dans le milieu. De ce fait, il était très compréhensible qu'une star couple le soit depuis très longtemps, voit son âme soeur rarement malgré les sentiments, et ne le révèle que des années plus tard, certain d'éviter ainsi toutes reproches car étant déjà bien haut sur l'échelle de la gloire, à point où il était difficile de redescendre, du moins à cause de cela. Le planning overbooké, les nuits courtes voir blanches, la pression du public et des supèrieurs, le travail acharné et couper les ponts à toute vie sociale était plus que normal ici. Et Gahee se demanda , assise dans le van du groupe au côté de Nana qui piquait un somme, la tête sur son épaule, comment s'était-elle débrouillée pour ne pas se faire prendre et comment pourrait-il continuer ainsi... si le travail ne les tuait pas avant.

* * *

_Mutya-Elena_

Des avis sur ce premier chapitre que je trouve inutile et court? Une première idée sur l'identité du copain mystère? =)


End file.
